


A Professional Opinion

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Empty Nesters [4]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Doctor Sam Radford gives Cassie a quick examination to make sure her body is completely healthy.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Empty Nesters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020349
Kudos: 8





	A Professional Opinion

Cassie walked down the hallway of Hillcrest Hospital toward Sam's office. The door was open, and she peeked into the office to find him sitting at his desk.

"Hi, Sam," she greeted him.

He looked up from his paperwork and smiled, happy to see her in the middle of his busy workday. "Hey," he said as he rose from the desk. "Come in, shut the door." He started walking toward her.

Cassie stepped into the office and slowly shut the door behind her. "Why shut the door?" she asked, already knowing full well what his reason was.

"So I can do this without the staff being nosy," Sam replied before greeting her with a long kiss.

When he pulled his lips from hers, Cassie smiled at him. "Well, I think with the door closed, you can do better than that," she teased.

Sam's mouth dropped open with amused surprise. "Is that a challenge?"

"It is."

Sam smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He cradled her face in his hands as his tongue dipped gently into her mouth and brushed against hers. After a deep, sensual kiss, he pulled back from her and gave her a hopeful look.

"Much better," she confirmed.

Sam smiled and playfully exhaled a relieved breath. "Whew. Good." He hugged her and then took her hand to lead her to his desk. "Come sit down. How was your appointment?"

Cassie had just come from a visit with her own doctor who had an office at the hospital. While Cassie had a preference for natural remedies and treatments when possible, she did have regular physicals to make sure there wasn't anything going on she wasn't aware of.

As she sat in one of the guest chairs in front of his desk, Sam walked around to his own chair to sit across from her.

"It was good," Cassie confirmed. "Everything looks normal, my bloodwork from last week looks fine, she doesn't have any concerns."

"Well, no surprise there. You take good care of yourself. You're extremely healthy and in incredible shape."

Cassie smiled. "Is that your professional medical opinion?"

"It's your husband's opinion," he replied with a smirk. "He has had a very thorough look at your body and he knows just how healthy it is."

"Well, your wife could say the same about _your_ body," she flirtingly countered. "It's pretty impressive in many ways."

Sam smirked. "Well, thank you," he said, and then he softened his tone as he sincerely added, "I'm glad you go to these appointments. Even though they're always uneventful and seem like a waste of time, it's good to keep making sure that everything's okay."

"I know, and I know it makes you feel better that I go, so I'll keep going," she assured him. "Although you know if they ever find something wrong, I'm exploring my own natural options first."

Sam smiled. "I know that."

"How's your day going?" she asked him.

"Busy," he confirmed, and then he checked his watch. "I have thirty minutes to catch up on some things before a string of appointments this afternoon."

"Well, I don't want to take up your free time if you're busy," she said. "I should get going."

Sam shook his head. "You're not taking up my time, you're breaking up a hectic day and helping me relax."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help you out, Dr. Radford."

Sam smiled. He loved when she called him that, and she knew it. A pondering look fell on his face, and he leaned back in his chair with his palms pressed together.

Cassie eyed him curiously. "I know that look."

Sam eyed her back. "How well do you know that look?"

"Your mind's in the bedroom right now," Cassie said.

Sam's eyes widened. "Okay, I guess you do know the look."

Cassie smiled. She leaned back in her chair and beckoned him with both hands. "Go ahead, lay it on me."

Sam leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. "Well, I'm just thinking… maybe I _should_ give you a proper professional medical opinion… after a very thorough examination, of course."

Cassie's lips curved into a smile. "Uh, Dr. Radford, I don't think it's recommended for doctors to treat their immediate family members."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess we'll have to do it secretly."

"Hmm." Cassie began tapping her finger on her chin as if she were pondering the options. "Like at home in our bed?"

"That could work, good idea," Sam replied, smiling at her. He looked at her expectantly for a few moments before asking, "What do you say? You up for a little doctor/patient roleplaying?"

"Well, considering that fantasy is one that I've had as well, yes," Cassie replied with a nod. "As long as you wear the white coat."

"Oh, I will definitely wear the white coat," he confirmed with a wink.

…

A few evenings later, Cassie knocked softly on their bedroom door, and Sam casually pulled it open. He was dressed in full work attire – dress pants, shirt, and tie under his white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He was holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Just hearing his greeting, Cassie already felt her arousal brewing. She'd had this doctor/patient fantasy recently herself, so she was glad when Sam brought it up. It wasn't a fantasy she'd ever had before she met him… there was only one doctor she wanted to be thoroughly examined by.

"Um, I believe I have an appointment," Cassie said to him.

Sam pretended to check his clipboard. "Oh, yes, I have you right here… one extensive physical examination of my wife which will be frowned upon by the American Medical Association."

Cassie smiled. "That's the one."

"Come in."

Cassie stepped into the room, and Sam closed and locked the door behind her. Cassie glanced at the doorknob, and then gave Sam a curious look. "Dr. Radford, is it customary for a routine physical exam to take place behind locked doors?" she calmly asked.

"In certain circumstances when we want to prevent anyone from interrupting us, yes," Sam replied. "Privacy is very important to ensure the patient's comfort during a thorough physical exam."

"I see."

"Now, before we begin…" Sam turned the clipboard toward her. "I'm going to need you to sign this consent form."

Cassie smiled as she took the clipboard from him. "Okay, let's see if I consent."

She looked down at the paper on the clipboard, surprised to find that he'd actually typed something up, and she began reading it aloud. _"Patient understands that the examination may require full removal of clothing for both the patient and doctor, and that the doctor may need to examine every inch of the patient's body, including certain cavities, with whatever means or tools the doctor deems necessary."_

Cassie let out an amused laugh and looked at him. "Well, this sounds very reasonable, Doctor." She unclipped the pen from the top of the board, scribbled her name at the bottom of the form, and handed it back to him. "You have my full consent to do whatever you need to do to my body."

Sam hummed contently. "Good, thank you. Let's get started."

They walked over to the bed, and Sam eyed her from head to toe. "Okay, let's see… height, approximately 5 foot 9, maybe 5 foot 10."

"Uh, just so we're clear, that consent form did not grant you permission to estimate my weight," Cassie warned him with a playful smile.

Sam smirked. "I'm not a fool."

"Just checking."

After placing the clipboard on the wooden chest at the foot of the bed, he reached toward her neck with both hands and gently examined it with his fingers.

As soon as his hands were on her, her body reacted, her excitement started to escalate. He could've touched her arm, her ear, anywhere on her body, and she would've had the same reaction. She loved to be touched by him, and right now she was craving it.

Sam furrowed his brow as he gently massaged her neck. "Your glands feel okay, but I'd like to do another type of check."

"Okay." As he leaned in and pressed his mouth against the side of her neck, Cassie smiled. "I have a feeling you're gonna be checking a lot of things that way."

"Mmhmm. It's medically necessary," Sam murmured before he began sucking lightly on her skin.

Cassie closed her eyes and leaned her head back, concentrating on his soft lips moving gently against her, and the tingles of arousal they gave her. He moved to do the same on the other side of her neck, and then pulled back with a definitive, "Yes, your glands are fine."

Cassie was smiling as she opened her eyes. "Well, that's good to hear."

"You know, might as well check those lips out as well," Sam said, and Cassie nodded in agreement. He grasped her waist as he leaned in to kiss her, a long, deep kiss that had her moaning from the intensity.

When he finally pulled back from her, he breathlessly declared, "Okay, your lips and tongue are nice and healthy."

"Yeah, yours felt pretty healthy, too, Doctor."

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have a wife who helps me keep them in shape." He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, moving downward now… take off your shirt, please."

"So polite," Cassie remarked, and she pulled her t-shirt up over her head. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, and Sam's hands instantly went to her breasts, as she knew they would. She also knew it was only a matter of seconds before his mouth was on them.

His hands squeezed her breasts and his thumbs brushed over her nipples, and she was groaning approvingly at his touch. After a few moments, Sam looked her in the eyes. "It is in both my medical opinion and husbandly opinion that these are magnificently healthy."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I'm sure you're gonna want to check them out more thoroughly before you finalize that opinion."

"Of course," he agreed. "But I'm going to have to get more comfortable for that. Hold on."

He sat on the edge of the bed so that he was eye level with her chest, and he pulled her closer so she was standing directly in front of him. His hands cradled her back as he pressed his mouth to one of her breasts.

As his lips and tongue moved against her nipple, she placed her hands on the back of his head and moaned at the stimulation. "Mm, Dr. Radford, that feels good."

It was no secret that Sam was more than fond of her breasts, and he was very good at showing her just how fond he was. He let his mouth loose on them, making sure his lips and tongue engaged with every inch of skin on her chest. He kissed, licked, and sucked on her breasts, and tugged on her nipples with his teeth, savoring every sexy moan and whimper that she made in response.

When he finally pulled his head back from her chest, Cassie slid her hands from his head to his shoulders. "That was a very thorough exam," she commented.

Sam pressed a kiss to her lips. "Mmhmm. Did you like it?"

"Loved every second of it," she muttered against his lips before kissing him again.

When their lips parted, he said, "The initial prognosis still stands." He ran his hands up the front of her body until he was cupping one breast in each hand. "Magnificently healthy."

Cassie smiled. "Lucky for me, I have a husband who helps take good care of them."

"Lucky for your husband, too," Sam said as he stood up, and he gestured for her to sit down in his place. "Here, you can sit."

As Cassie sat down on the edge of the bed, Sam moved his stethoscope earpieces into his ears. He warmed up the head in his hands so it wouldn't be too cold against her skin, and then lightly pressed it to her chest.

"Breathe for me," he said, and Cassie took a deep breath. He listened, and then slid over the head of the stethoscope a few inches. He smiled at what he heard. "Your heart's beating fast."

Cassie had been looking down at her chest, and she looked up at him. "Well, you tend to have an effect on me."

Sam smiled. "I love that I have that effect on you."

Cassie reached for the head of the stethoscope. "May I?" He relinquished it to her, and she brought it up to her lips. "Dr. Radford," she whispered, not to be too loud in his ears. "When you're ready to proceed further downward with the examination, you're going to find the other effect you have on me."

Sam hummed happily at hearing those words so clearly through the stethoscope. "Tell me more," he urged her. "Tell me what I'll find, Cassie."

With her eyes locked on his, Cassie brought the head of the stethoscope back up to her lips and whispered, "You have made me very wet, Dr. Radford."

Sam's body reacted to that, feeling both a twitch in his pants and a jolt of electricity rush down his spine. He groaned with his arousal and took off the stethoscope. He put it in his coat pocket, asked her to lie back, and when she did, started pulling off her pants and underwear.

Once she was naked, he grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and put it under her head to make her more comfortable. Her legs were hanging off the side of the bed, and he was standing between them.

He placed his hands on her chest and slid them down the center of her body, over her stomach and down to her thighs. He caressed her legs down to her ankles, and then back up again to her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he told her.

Cassie smiled up at him. "Is that a professional opinion?"

"It's the opinion of the man who gets to spend the rest of his life with you." Sam leaned over her body and kissed her passionately. She slipped her hands beneath his open white coat to grasp his waist, pulling him close as she eagerly kissed him back.

When they separated, Sam stayed close to her face. "So, I hear you're having some issues with moisture."

Cassie grinned and softly kissed him before replying, "Well, I don't know if I would call it an _issue_. It's definitely not something I'm complaining about. In fact, I'd like more of it."

Sam smirked and shook his head slightly. God, he loved her.

"Well, let's take a look," he said. "Just so you know, we're probably going to need to invoke a 4-step process here to make sure we thoroughly check it out."

"Hmm, that's a lot of steps. What's the first one?" Cassie asked curiously.

Sam stood up and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll show you."

Sam spread her thighs apart and pressed his palm against her sex. Cassie swallowed hard as the subtle throbbing she'd been feeling between her legs intensified.

Sam traced his finger along the center of her folds and gently slipped it between them, feeling her juices instantly coat his finger. "That's a lot of moisture," Sam remarked, adding, "Doctor's opinion."

Cassie's mouth dropped open and a short moan escaped her throat as he began to move his finger inside of her, exploring her, curling it upwards to stroke her walls. His eyes were locked on her face, watching her react with pleasure. His cock grew harder, he could feel it throbbing in his pants, and he took a few deep breaths to try to calm his desire. That was difficult to do with the sexiest woman he'd ever seen lying naked before him.

Cassie inhaled sharply when he added a second finger, sending a whole new set of sensations through her body. He gently eased both fingers in and out, and she was nodding her approval as encouragement for him to keep going. "Yes, Sam," she breathed. "Oh, God."

She was rocking lightly against his hand, matching his motions, enjoying the pleasure that was escalating through her body. His fingers weren't down there for very long before he pulled his hand away, and she felt disappointment the moment he left her.

"Time for step two," he announced. He'd planned to spend a short amount of time on each step, bringing her small doses of pleasure before giving her a quick break and working her back up again with the next step.

When she saw him drop to a knee beside the bed, her body started to quiver in anticipation of feeling his mouth against her. He had a very talented mouth. And fingers. And… well, everything. He was great at everything.

He gripped her legs and pulled her body toward the edge of the bed, and pressed his mouth against her sex. He ran his tongue along her folds before moving it up to her clit, and that first brush against it forced a long moan from her lips.

"Ohhh, God, Sam," she moaned, her hands immediately going to the back of his head.

While her fingers squeezed tufts of his hair, Sam explored her with his tongue, mimicking what he'd just done with his fingers. He gave some attention to her clit, alternating between licking and sucking on it a few seconds at a time, enough to keep her moaning without letting her get too close to the edge.

Tingles of pleasure coursed through her body like the constant flow of Eternity Creek until he finally pulled his mouth away from her. Sam heard her let out a soft sigh at the loss of contact, and he smiled to himself.

When Sam lifted his head up from between her legs to look at her, she lovingly skimmed her fingers across his face. "I was hoping step two would've lasted just a minute or two longer, Doctor," she told him.

Sam smirked as he stood up from the floor. "Well, I didn't want to wear you out before step three. I'll be right back."

Cassie watched confusedly as Sam walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out what appeared to be a towel and walked back over to the bed. He unfolded the towel, and upon seeing the item that had been inside it, Cassie's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and excitement.

They'd spoken recently about buying a toy, after she'd thought it over and confirmed to him that she would be interested in trying one out. Cassie didn't realize he'd actually gone out and bought one… her senses never picked up on that little tidbit of information.

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows for a better view of it in his hands. It was a simple bullet-shaped vibrator – blue in color, average in size, nothing fancy, but looking at that toy gave her nothing but good energy.

"I bought this a few days ago," Sam told her. "It's brand new, washed, obviously never been used on any other patients of mine during any private home examinations." She smiled at that, and he paused a moment while he twisted the bottom of it, turning on the vibrations before adding, "And it has new batteries."

The sound of the toy made her body tremble with excitement, and the thought of him using it on her made her heart race and her clit ache. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down a little, but her enthusiasm was apparent to Sam, and he liked seeing it.

He turned off the toy. "This here is a very effective medical tool when it comes to moisture control," he told her in his most doctorly voice. "Highly recommended by certified professionals everywhere for this type of examination."

Cassie smirked. "Really, Dr. Radford? Because I would think it might make the moisture more _uncontrollable_."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you questioning my expertise as a doctor?"

Cassie was still smiling as she shook her head. "No, just curious as to how it works."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to show you."

Cassie eagerly nodded and leaned back against the bed. Sam was just as excited as she was… he'd been dying to use it with her since he bought it. He was saving it as a surprise for this evening, hoping she wouldn't come across it before then or have some sort of hunch that he'd bought it. But she seemed genuinely surprised by it, and excited, so he was pleased by the outcome of its reveal.

Sam ran the tip of the toy along the center of her folds, coating it in her moisture, and then started to slide it into her. She was so wet, it went in with ease, and he watched her reaction as he inched it further into her.

Cassie moaned softly as she felt more of it inside her. It didn't feel like _Sam_ , but it felt good, and she was nodding in encouragement for him to keep going. He pushed it in and pulled it out, and then eased it back in again.

Cassie exhaled a deep breath. "Oh, God, that feels good."

"I know how to treat my patients right," Sam said as he fell into a gentle rhythm of thrusts.

"Mmhmm, yes, you do," Cassie hummed contently.

Sam's eyes were fixated on the toy sliding in and out of her, and his ears were locked in on the noises she made in response. It was just as sexy and exhilarating an experience as he'd imagined it would be, and he began picking up the pace a little.

"It's more effective if I go faster," he told her. "To evaluate how your body responds."

Cassie's mouth dropped open as his motions increased. It felt incredible… the toy felt great, and the look on Sam's face as he used it on her only added to the arousal it brought. She could tell how much he was enjoying it himself. Her hips were rolling toward him, meeting the thrusts of the toy, and her soft moans were driving him crazy.

So crazy that he decided to cut step three shorter than he'd planned. He had wanted to give her a longer introduction to the toy, he wanted to turn it on and tease her with it and draw out her pleasure as long as he could. But he was so turned on that he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her himself. He made the executive decision to save the extended toy play for another time.

Sam pulled the toy from her. "Okay, your body is responding perfectly so we're going to fast track you to step four of the exam."

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows again as she panted for breath. The aroused trembling of her body started to lessen in intensity and her previously close climax fell out of reach, but it was a familiar pattern of his that she had come to enjoy.

"Tell me, Doctor… what exactly does step four entail?" she asked him.

Sam placed the toy on the towel that he'd left on the bed next to her. "Well, it requires the use of another very important instrument that will need to be inserted into your body," he explained. "It's standard protocol."

Cassie narrowed her eyes with feigned confusion. "And how will that be different from the tool you just used?" she teasingly asked.

"Well, it allows the doctor to _feel_ what's going on in your body rather than just see how you react," he replied, and then he leaned in closer to her face. "It will feel much better for the patient, too."

"Mmm, sign me up," she said softly, and pressed her lips against his for a passionate kiss.

When Sam pulled back, she watched with baited breath as he started to undo his belt. He pushed his pants and boxers down, and as his cock was released from its confines, Cassie involuntarily licked her lips.

Sam noticed her reaction and smiled. "Wow. Someone can't wait to see how this instrument is used."

Cassie eagerly nodded. "Show me." She watched as Sam pulled up his shirt a little in front, tucking it under itself to get it out of the way, and she smiled. "You're leaving the jacket on."

"Per your request," he said, tugging at the lapels of his white coat. "First time I've done this."

"In all your years as a doctor, really?" she replied, sounding surprised.

"Yup. You're the first to get the white coat treatment."

"And the only, I hope," she remarked.

Sam smiled. "And the only." He stepped up to her and placed his hands on her thighs, spreading them open further. He brushed the tip of his cock against her, making her groan.

"So, Dr. Radford," she said in a breathy voice. "You're sure this doesn't cross any doctor/patient boundary lines?"

"Only if you hadn't signed the consent form," he replied. "But you did, so we're all set."

Cassie smirked. "Okay, good."

As Sam eased himself into her, Cassie's legs wrapped around his waist. She applied some pressure to the back of him with her legs, driving him deeper, and she moaned with pleasure. Sam groaned as he filled her, and then he leaned down to kiss her.

Cassie smiled against his lips and said, "Dr. Radford, this new instrument feels even better than the last one."

"Good... I'm glad the increased size isn't a problem for you."

Cassie smiled. "The bigger, thicker tool feels pretty amazing."

Sam chuckled and kissed her again. "Well, good, I want my patients to be comfortable." He withdrew himself from her and pushed back in slowly.

"Mmmm," Cassie hummed, her mouth dropping open as he filled her once again. "Oh, God, keep going."

Sam stroked into her for a few minutes, spending time caressing her body, squeezing her breasts, teasingly brushing his fingers against her clit. And then he interlocked his hands with hers and pressed them to the mattress as he leaned down to kiss her. He shifted into a quicker pace, slamming into her more forcefully, and she moaned through the kiss.

"Oh, Sam," she breathed against his lips. "Don't stop."

"God, you feel great, Cassie," he muttered and kissed her again, their tongues dancing wildly until they had to break for air.

They stared at each other as their rhythm continued – he was thrusting deeply into her, and she was raising her hips to meet his thrusts in perfect sync. Her hands were still pinned to the mattress by his on either side of her head, and she didn't mind it. She found herself enjoying it, actually; it was adding to her arousal. So much so that when he did let go of her hands, she felt a brief flash of disappointment.

But when she saw him reach for the vibrator, the disappointment vanished.

Sam turned on the toy and the vibrations started up, and he brought the tip of the vibrator to her clit.

Cassie gasped with pleasure and her hips jerked as the powerful sensations began pulsating through her body. "Oh, my God," she whimpered, her mouth dropping open to release a soft moan. "Oh, Sam… right there…"

Sam began moving the tip in slow circles against her clit as he continued thrusting into her. The feeling was incredible and overwhelming, and it wasn't long before her orgasm hit. Her hands clenched the comforter as she moaned and groaned with the waves of pleasure washing through her.

Sam had slowed down his thrusts, distracted by the sight of her beautiful body quivering beneath him. He switched off the vibrator and dropped it back on the towel, and then picked up his thrusts again. She rocked back against him, and they resumed their quick, steady rhythm until he found release.

Sam shook off his white coat to give himself some air, happy he was wearing a short-sleeved work shirt beneath it, and then fell onto the bed beside her with an exhausted sigh.

Cassie turned to face him and leaned over to kiss him softly. "That was amazing, Dr. Radford," she whispered.

"Agreed. And my professional opinion is that you are one hundred percent healthy," Sam said. "And completely perfect in every way imaginable."

Cassie giggled. "Well, thank you. So are you."

They cuddled for a few minutes, taking some time to recover and relax, before they each went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Before leaving the bathroom, Cassie took a few moments to look in the mirror at her long hair, which now fell past her shoulders. She flipped off the bathroom light and walked to the bedroom.

"I think I'm gonna get a haircut soon, and go shorter this time," she told him. "Maybe to somewhere around here." She motioned with her finger to the middle of her neck.

"I think that'll look great," he replied, already settled into his side of the bed. When she had settled in beside him, he said, "So, you seemed pretty content with the toy."

"Content is one word for it, sure," Cassie replied. "Thrilled would be another."

Sam smiled. "So, you'd be up for using it again?"

"Yes, I would," she confirmed with a nod.

"Okay, good, good to know," he replied with a nod.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, but I didn't want to assume," he said.

"I appreciate that." Cassie adjusted the pillow behind her, and then the blanket on top of her. After a contemplative few moments of silence, she said, "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I liked what we did tonight," she told him. "A lot."

Sam couldn't tell if she was telling him because she hadn't expected to like it, or was expecting things to play out another way, or what, but he felt like she had more to add. "I did, too," he agreed. "But is there a _but_ for you?"

"No. I just wanted you to know that I liked it, and tell you _why_ I liked it so much."

"Okay." Sam reached for her hand and started stroking it as he waited for her to continue.

"I liked that it was a roleplay where you had the lead, you ran the exam, you were in control," Cassie said. "You told me what you were doing, and I went along with it, and it felt really good."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you were still interested in exploring the control thing. You haven't mentioned it."

"That's because I didn't realize that I was still interested in exploring it… not until tonight." Cassie shook her head slightly. "Giving up control with someone you fully trust relaxes the mind. You can just be present in the moment and go with the flow of what's happening. I like how it makes me feel, and I'd like to try it again… more than we did the last time."

Sam was intrigued by what he was hearing, and he nodded understandingly. "We can do it again. We'll take it further, if that's what you want."

Cassie nodded. "It is."

"Okay. Let's do that, then." Sam squeezed her hand. "See, this is why it's good that we're trying new things together. That's how you discover that you enjoy something more than you thought you would."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "And you can learn things about yourself that you might not have known."

"I want you to be comfortable sharing with me whatever you find out about yourself, Cassie," he told her. "Talk to me about anything that's on your mind, anything you want to try."

"I do, and I will keep doing that," she assured him. She leaned over to kiss him, lightly caressing his cheek with her hand. "I've never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Good. Me, either."

…


End file.
